Incursion
by MrQuinn
Summary: SEQUEL TO INVASION! NS,DT,LR,TF,MMPR,WF crossover! Zak'eth is now control of the entire planet, with the exception of a small Resistance group determined to stop him. Rated T for action sequences, mild language and violence. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Wild Force, Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja Storm and all other related logos are property of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I do not intend to make a profit from this, but if I do make a few bucks, I'll be sure to share it with the nice people at Disney!_

_**A/N: **This takes place immediately following **Invasion**._

_Take a few moments to review, its always appreciated._

_

* * *

_

**Marnier Bay, California

* * *

**

"_This is Cassidy Cornell for Reefside news. It's been a week now since Zak'eth made first contact with our world, and in that time, he was erased all barriers that once separated our race. The world leaders unanimously agreed to relinquish their authority over their respective territories, and now, the entire planet is at peace. We are no longer divided by race, religious, country or belief. The people of Earth are as one. Since his arrival, Zak'eth has put an end to war, has given us cures to many diseases that plagued us, and as initiated plans to put an end to world hunger. He has for nothing in exchange, only that the people of Earth continue with the progress we've made. There are, however, some people who are against unification process. While most of the planet lives at peace, a small group of people calling themselves the Resistance has launched several attacks…"_

It was Zak'eth who turned off the monitors in the Aqua Base, refusing to watch anymore. "I will never understand why there are some who choose a life of violence and oppression, rather than the life of peace that I have offered them," he said.

It still amazed Cam that while Zak'eth didn't appear to have a mouth, he could hear everything Zak'eth said to him. He wondered whether or not Zak'eth had telepathic powers, and if so, were they limited only to communicating with others. Cam stood with his arms folded, facing Zak'eth in the lab.

"I don't understand, why not just eliminate them. We have the capability to destroy them…" he was interrupted.

"Cam, I have come to trust you a great deal since coming to your planet. You have proven to me that you are one of the most enlightened among your race. I came here to establish peace, and while there are some who don't agree with what we're doing, I will not destroy them. To do so undermines everything we've done here."

"But what about…" he stopped, allowing his sentence to trail off.

"You may speak freely with me Cam. What concerns you?"

"Tori, Conner and the others have been rounding up members of the Resistance for days now, bringing them here, but after that, they're just gone. I assumed you were…"

"Destroying them? No, of course not. Those who eventually realized how wonderful unification was were assigned to other areas of the world to complete our goals. Those who did not serve another purpose," he said.

"Another purpose?" Cam asked.

"There are aspects of unification that you're not ready to know about Cam, but soon, you will."

"So what do you want us to do? About the Resistance?" he asked.

"Go to them, convince them that this pointless fighting will get them nowhere."

Cam paused, slightly. Almost so briefly that Zak'eth didn't notice. "What about the red Time Force ranger and Quantum ranger? We've had them captive for over a week now, yet they seem unwilling to support unification," he mentioned.

"I am unsure why they have not seen the path to peace yet."

"I will go to them, explain the error of their ways. I know them, we're rangers, I can convince them that…"

"Always so eager, aren't you Cameron?" he put his hand on Cam's shoulder. "I will be in my quarters, I need my rest. You may speak the rangers; try to get them to listen to reason. If they do not, have them sent to me," he said.

"As you wish Zak'eth." Cam said, nodding slightly, then walked out the room.

* * *

Eric and Wes hung from chains on the ceiling, their feet dangling just a few inches from the ground. They'd been there for a little over a week, and it was beginning to take its toll on them. Every six hours or so, a guard came to their cell, offering them food packets, or at least something that they were told were food packets. It was a small bag of liquid, usually a greenish-brown color and it was completely tasteless and odorless. The guard removed their helmets, and would feed them the packet through a straw.

"Whenever you're ready to come up with a bright idea, I'm listening," Eric said, breaking the silence between them.

"I'm working on it."

"Really? Because from over here it looks a lot like doing nothing," he said.

"Even if we were to get out of here Eric, then what? This alien has control of most of the planet. Where would we go, what would we do?" he asked him.

"You know, you could always embrace unification," a voice said.

The two of them turned their attention to the entrance, or what appeared to be an entrance, as Cam walked in, escorted by two guards.

"Cam, listen to me. I don't know what the aliens have done to you, but this is…"

"They haven't done anything to me, other than open my eyes. I support unification because its for the good of the world. Why don't you see that?" he asked.

"Because it's a load of sh…"

"Guards, you may go," Cam said. The guards nodded, walking back into the hall. As quickly as the opening had appeared, it was gone. "We don't have a lot of time, and there's a lot I have to explain to you," he said, walking over to the pole that the chains were connected to, unlocking them.

Wes and Eric fell to the floor, but landed on their feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Eric snapped.

"Zak'eth is using mind control to manipulate everyone on the planet. Hes already convinced most of the world to buy into this unification. There is a Resistance group, but they're numbers are getting smaller and smaller by the day. We have to organize some kind of assault against Zak'eth, but I don't know what yet," he explained.

"I thought you supported Unification," Wes brought up.

"I don't, but I needed him to think that. However hes controlling people's minds, he tried it with me, but it didn't work. I think it has something to do with the energy signatures in our morphers," he said.

"If that were true, the other rangers wouldn't be affected either."

"I thought of that. I think you have to be morphed to be shielded from the effects. The only reason it didn't work on me if because of the abnormal energy levels in the Titanium morpher. Zak'eth hasn't figured it out yet, which is why you two have been in here so long," he said.

"So now what?"

"Now, I give you a ten minute head start, then tell him you escaped. Head north, there's a Resistance group in Turtle Cove, its targeted to be raided in the next six hours, so you have to get there and warn them," he said.

"What about you?"

"I have to stay here. Zak'eth thinks his mind control trick worked on me, and I can do more good here. I'll find a way to shut down whatever it is he's doing to people," he handed them a card. "This is my key card, it opens every door in the Aqua Base. Head down this hall, make a left and stop at the docking area. The rescue vehicles should still be there, use them to get to the surface, then head to Turtle Cove," he explained.

"Zak'eth is going to figure out you helped us," Wes mentioned.

"I know, that's why one of you is going to have to hit me. That way, it will look…" he was cut short as Eric cocked back, hitting Cam in the head of the head with the chain wrapped around his fist, knocking him out.

"Eric, what the hell did you do that for?"

"You heard'em, we had to. Now lets go."

* * *

**Turtle Cove, California

* * *

**

Taylor walked down an alley slowly with bags of groceries in hand, making her way back towards headquarters. She'd been able to slip into the grocery store, get supplies and make it most of the way back without being stopped by Zak'eth's security force. She had, however, run into a few "true believers", who praised Zak'eth for bringing peace to the world. As much as she hated to admit it, it did appear as though the world was a better place. People weren't hungry anymore, diseased had been cured, and the things that divided people had been eliminated. Still, there was the nagging feeling that it was all too easy, that something just wasn't right.

The sun was beginning to set, and she picked up the pace, hoping that going down the alley would prevent her from being followed. As she stepped out the alley, she was stopped by Zak'eth's security, all of them wearing Lightspeed Rescue jackets.

"Greetings citizen," one of them said.

As Taylor moved forward, she recognized one of them. "Kelsey? Kelsey Winslow?" she asked.

"Yes, do we know each other?"

"No, not really. I was in the air force with a friend of yours, Nancy, before she transferred to the NASADA program," she said.

"I haven't seen Nancy in a while. These are my friends Tori, Ethan and Conner," she introduced. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Taylor Earheart," she said.

"You were the yellow Wild Force ranger, weren't you?" it was Ethan who took a step forward. "I remember reading about you in Dr. Oliver's logs."

"So where are you on your way to Taylor?" Conner asked.

"Taking this food to some friends of mine. I was trying to make it there without running into anyone, but I guess that's out now. Isn't it?" she asked.

The four of them moved closer.

"You _do_ believe in Zak'eth's vision for the world, don't you?" Tori asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm all for being brainwashed and having my free will taken from me so some alien with a big head can tell me how to run my life," she said sarcastically.

"You're a member of the Resistance!" Kelsey said.

"Well yeah, duh!" Taylor responded, dropping her bag and hitting a spin kick to Tori right away. Conner charged in, but she ducked his attack, doing a back flip and landing on a park bench. Ethan got onto the bench with her, but she shifted her weight, knocking the bench over and Ethan with it. Kelsey made her move, but Taylor picked up the trashcan near the bench and hit Kelsey over the head with it. Kelsey fell back, but Conner and Ethan grabbed Taylor, holding her arms.

"We don't want to fight you, only to make you understand the importance of Unification," Tori said, walking towards her.

Taylor struggled to get free, but it was no use. Kelsey got back to her feet, reaching for her morpher. "Eric, this is Kelsey, do you read me?" she asked.

"_Loud and clear."_

"We apprehended a Resistance member in sector three. Drive around here and pick her up while we continue our sweep of this sector," she said.

"_I'm on my way. Eric out."_

"How can you guys let yourselves be controlled by this alien? You're rangers for God's sake!" Taylor snapped.

Before any of them could respond, two figures from out of the alley, attacking them. One of them took down Conner and Ethan with a sabat kick to the head. The other managed grab Tori and flip her onto the bench before she even realized what happened. They swung at Kelsey, but she ducked it.

"More members of the Resistance?" she asked.

"You could say that."

"_TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"_

"_QUANTUM POWER!"_

There was a flash of light, and the two figures were transformed into the red ranger and Quantum ranger. Ethan got back to his feet, standing next to Kelsey.

"If that's the way they want to play it, lets do it!" he said.

"Right!"

"_LIGHTSPEED, RESCUE!"_

There was another flash of light, and the two of them were transformed into the red and yellow Lightspeed Rangers, but as soon as they did, they collapsed to the ground.

"Ethan, Kelsey, what's wrong?" Tori asked, rushing over to them.

Taylor hit a kick to the side of Tori's head. The red ranger grabbed Ethan, picking him up and putting him over his shoulder. The Quantum ranger picked up Kelsey as well.

"You got a place we can go?" Wes asked.

Taylor nodded. "Come with me," she said, motioning for them to follow.

* * *

"She's been gone a while, maybe one of us should go out there and look for her," Jason suggested, peeking out the window, hoping he'd see Taylor on her way back, but there was nothing.

Tommy, who was sitting at the table across the room, simply leaned back in his chair. "Relax man, she'll be here," he said.

"You said that two days ago when Alyssa went out there to get supplies, and she never came back. I knew sending her out there alone was a bad idea," he mentioned.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay? The Resistance was a lost cause when we started it, and our numbers just keep getting smaller and smaller. I say we ranger up and attack the Aqua Base," he said.

"And what will that get us, other than captured? We need a plan," Tommy said.

"The plan won't do us any good if we're the only ones on the planet left," he said.

Just then, the front door flew open as Taylor rushed in along with Wes and Eric.

"Close the door and help us get them into the basement," she instructed.

Jason closed the front door, and then helped as they carried the unconscious rangers down the steps and into the basement. Jason and Wes laid Ethan down across the couch while Tommy and Eric put Kelsey in a chair.

"Taylor, what's going on?"

"They morphed, and they just passed out," she said.

"Their morphers shielded them from the mind control. When they morphed, it must have been too much for them to handle and they passed out," Wes told them.

"How do you know the morphers block the mind control?"

"Because Eric and I haven't been manipulated yet, and we were in the Aqua Base for almost a week. Cam said there's something about the energy that…" he was cut short.

"Wait. Cam told you that?" Taylor asked.

"Cam has been all over TV right next to Zak'eth. He lied to you, this is a set up," Jason told him.

"No, the Titanium morpher has a unique energy signature, and it blocks the mind control as well. Cam is only going along with Zak'eth to find a way to stop him from the inside."

"Its true. If it wasn't for Cam we've probably still be in there," Eric mentioned.

"How do we know that when these two wake up, they won't be under Zak'eth's control anymore?" Taylor asked.

"I doubt they will. When they come to, they'll be a big help in getting us back into the Aqua Base," he said.

"Back? Why would we go back?"

"I have a plan," Wes said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**in·cur·sion **(n-kûrzhn, -shn)- __An aggressive entrance into foreign territory; a raid or invasion. __The act of entering another's territory or domain (often in large numbers)

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Wild Force, Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja Storm and all other related logos are property of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I do not intend to make a profit from this, but if I do make a few bucks, I'll be sure to share it with the nice people at Disney!_

_**A/N: **This takes place immediately following **Invasion**._

_Take a few moments to review, its always appreciated. _

**

* * *

**

Mariner Bay, California

* * *

Though he'd been conscious for hours, Cam simply laid on the floor of the holding cell, waiting for someone to find him. He knew that it wouldn't be too long before a routine guard came by to check on the prisoners and would find him. They'd find him, ask him what happened, and he'd go into detail about how he was attacked by the prisoners and they must have escaped while he was unconscious. That way, Zek'eth wouldn't suspect him of foul play, and he'd be able to continue with his work without suspicion.

He was unsure of the passage of time, but if he had to guess, he estimated he was out for a little over twenty minutes, maybe thirty. Based on that, it was reasonable to assume that a security detail would be along any moment. As he lay there, he could feel the energy from the morpher surging through his body, and that disturbed him. He was away of the instability of the morpher, and though he'd done his best to repair it, he was concerned that his initial tests may have been wrong. When he had the samurai amulet, he never felt any energy outputs, nothing, so the fact that his entire arm was tingling was a major cause of concern. Still, though the morpher may have been doing some damage on a cellular level, he didn't want to remove it. If he did, he'd become vulnerable to Zak'eth's mind control. If that were to happen, he'd be compelled to reveal the truth to Zak'eth; that he'd purposely allowed Wesley Collins and Eric Myers to escape, that he'd been working on ways to counter act the mind control effect. Falling under Zak'eth's control would alert him to every resistance headquarters in the state, and if the resistance fell, there would be no one to stop Zak'eth.

"Sir?" a voice called out. Seconds later, a guard rushed over to him, helping him up. "Sir, what happened?" he asked.

The guard was simply a Lightspeed employee, but since falling under the control of Zak'eth, had begun to ignore his usual duties and became a full time guard for Zak'eth.

"I-I'm…" Cam purposely paused, giving the impression that he had no idea what was going on. "Oh no, the prisoners. They must have escaped," he sighed, hoping his performance was convincing.

"Zak'eth will not be pleased, but I doubt he will blame you. You were overpowered," he said, assuring him.

It took everything Cam had not to roll his eyes in disgust. "I hope not. I'm going to head to the lab and see if I can track the prisoners. Has the raid of the Resistance in Turtle Cove began?" he asked.

"No sir, we were told that you would lead the assault. When you didn't report to your duty shift, we got concerned and came looking for you," he said.

Cam sighed. "Contact Tori, Conner and Eric McKnight. They will be joining us on this mission. We're going to wipe out this Resistance once and for all," Cam said with a firm tone in his voice.

"Yes sir!" the guard said proudly, rushing out the room.

**

* * *

**

Turtle Cove, California

* * *

Kelsey opened her eyes slowly, but as soon as she did, it felt as though the entire room was spinning. Her vision was blurry, making it difficult for her to focus. Her mind was filled with conflicting thoughts as she attempted to remember what happened, but she couldn't remember anything. Finally, her vision cleared up, only to discover she was tied to a chair. She appeared to be in a basement of some kind. There was some equipment along the walls, some tables with papers scattered across them, but nothing that would indicate where she was.

She turned around, trying to get a good look at the place, and realized that Ethan was behind her tied to a chair as well. From the looks of it, he was still unconscious.

"Ethan," she called out, hoping he would wake up, but no luck.

Her next thought was to attempt to free herself, but the ropes around her wrists were too tight. She did notice, however, they she was still wearing her morpher, not that it would do her much good if she couldn't reach it. In the distance, she could hear voices. They were overlapping, and with her mind still racing, she couldn't tell who it was. Soon, she heard a door open, and footsteps. A few seconds later, it Wes and Eric walked down the steps and over to them.

"You're awake, good," Wes said.

"Wes? Wesley Collins? What's going on?" she asked.

Wes paused. "You mean you don't remember?"

"I remember showing up to the Aqua Base to get my morpher. Admiral McKnight ordered us to talk to the alien, but after that, my mind is a blur," she confessed.

"I told you, her morpher blocks the effects," he said, turning to Eric.

"I still don't trust her, what if she's playin' us?"

"She isn't. Look at her, she doesn't remember a thing," Wes pointed out.

"Could someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Kelsey sighed.

"For the last week, you've been under alien control. Zak'eth was using you to wipe out members of the Resistance," he said.

"A week? Wipe out who? The Resistance of what?" she asked.

It was Jason who walked down the steps. "Almost the entire planet is under alien control. We think that when you went onboard the alien ship, you were manipulated into working for Zak'eth. Your morpher shields you from the mind control effects, but you had to morph for it to work. When you morphed, the effected her blocked, and you able to snap out of his control," he explained.

"So I've been…" she paused. "Oh God, I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

"Taylor says you've got a mean kick, but other than that, no."

"Oh my God, I'm sooooo sorry guys. I never meant to…"

"No one here blames you, you weren't yourself. What we need to worry about now is how to stop the aliens before he wipes out the entire Resistance and the world is completely under Zak'eth's control," Jason said.

"Now is the time for that plan of yours Collins," Eric brought up.

"Kelsey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My head feels like it stepped on by a zord, but I'm fine," she said.

"Good, when Ethan wakes up, the two of you are going to take us back into the Aqua Base," he said.

"We talked about this Collins, going in there would be suicide. Even with our morphers it won't be enough to…" he was cut short.

"We're not going for a fight, at least not yet. I figure Zak'eth doesn't know Kelsey and Ethan aren't under his control anymore, so they'll be able to walk right in with no problems. They'll lead us all in, and we'll get captured," Wes said.

"That's your plan? Get captured?" Jason asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is. With all of us in a holding cell, we'll be in position to take down Zak'eth from the inside. Eric, do you think you could get your hands on some explosives?" he inquired.

"I doubt it. They don't exactly sell C4 on Ebay," he said.

"If I remember right, there is plenty of explosives in the Aqua Base," Kelsey said.

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything," Eric brought up.

"I don't, but Ms. Fairweather always had a supply of explosives on hand just in case. Its all in the lower levels of the base, but its restricted access," she said.

"That won't be a problem," Ethan said, chiming into the conversation.

"How long have you been awake?"

"The whole time, but I thought it was a good idea to listen first, see what I'd gotten myself into," he told them.

"Okay, we can get to the explosives and Ethan can get us in, but then what? You're not planning to blow up the Aqua Base just to stop Zak'eth, are you?" Kelsey asked.

"No, I had something else in mind. Ethan, are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Wes inquired.

"Some alien did the mind whammy on me. I'm up for a little payback," he said.

"Good. We'll get everything organized, and when we're ready, you can call Zak'eth and tell him you've captured the entire Resistance force. Everybody rest us, we leave in an hour," Wes instructed.

**

* * *

**

Mariner Bay, California

* * *

Alyssa estimated that there were at least three dozen people in the room, all of them panicked, all of them unsure of what was going on. For the most part, none of them were truly aware of what was going on, but that was probably a good thing. If she'd learned anything about people, it's that in large groups, they were unpredictable, even violent. If they knew there was an alien invasion, that they'd be captured by extraterrestrials and would than likely be killed, they would panic, and they'd do more harm than good.

The best thing to do was to wait, to see what happened, and once she had a better understanding of the situation, make her move. As the group talked amongst themselves, most of them about what was going on and how they got there, she made her way to front of the room. She looked for an entrance, an exit, an opening, something, but there was nothing there. The walls were smooth, there weren't even slits along the wall that may have indicated an opening of any kind.

Just then, an opening appeared. It was as if there wasn't a door there, but then, out of nowhere, it was. In the confusion, she hurried over to the exit. There were two guards, both armed with some type of phaser weapons.

"Zak'eth wishes to see some of you. If you could line up in an orderly fashion, this can go as quickly as possible," one of the guards said.

Alyssa walked over to him. "Zak'eth wants to see us for what?"

"That doesn't concern you. Now, if you'll come with me."

"I think it does concern me."

"Ma'am, I don't want to get violent with you, but if you…"

He was interrupted as she hit a spin kick, knocking the weapon out of his hand. He grabbed him, putting the guards arm behind his back and got behind him as the second guard aimed and fired his weapon, hitting the first guard. The guard fell to the ground, and she rushed towards the second guard, taking him down with a sabat kick. With both the guards down, she turned to the crowd.

"Anyone else not having fun, I suggest you leave now," she told them.

As Alyssa predicted, the entire crowd rushed out the room and down the hallway. She waited until all of them were gone, and then stripped down the guard, putting on his jacket, helmet and weapon. She drug him into the room she was being held in, then headed in a different direction. With any luck, she'd be able to find her way out and figure out exactly what was going on. After a brief search, it seemed as though every hall led to a dead end. Before she could do anything, another opening appeared, and a group of guards approached her.

"Soldier, what are you doing? There has been a security breach and there are civilians running loose on the ship," one of them said.

"Um, I know. I was coming to get you guys," she said insincerely.

"Wait, what is your name and rank?" the other asked.

She sighed. "I always did suck at undercover," she said. Alyssa grabbed her weapon, hitting one of the guards in the face. The second one reached for his weapon, but she ducked, spun around and hit a leg sweep. On his way down, he hit his head on the side of the wall, knocking him out. With them down, she rushed into the room they'd just come from.

It appeared to be a control room of some kind, possibly even the bridge of a ship. Alyssa hurried over to the controls, but everything was written in an alien language. There was no way for her to be sure what any of the controls did. Still, she took a chance, pressing a few buttons. There was a beam of light that shot down from the ceiling of the ship, but at first glance, it didn't look like an energy discharge. It wasn't doing any damage to the ship, and there was no heat coming from it. She stepped a little closer, the light seemed to engulf her. Her first reaction was to run, but she didn't even take two steps before she was clear of the light, but she wasn't on the ship anymore.

Now, she was in a field. She turned around and saw the ship behind her. _'Ah, teleportation,'_ she thought to herself. She was clear of the ship, and she reached for her growl phone.

"Guys, this is Alyssa. Can anyone hear me?"

**

* * *

**

Turtle Cove, California

* * *

"Its Alyssa, she's still out there," Taylor said, reaching for her growl phone to respond.

Before she could, Eric grabbed her hand. "Don't you think it's a little convenient that shes trying to contact you now? For all you know she under Zak'eth's control and he's using her to track you down," he said.

"Alyssa wouldn't do that."

"If she's under his control, she isn't even Alyssa right now. The best thing to do is ignore her, we have no idea whos listening to that communication," he said.

She sighed. "But what if it is her, and she needs help?"

"She's a ranger, she can handle herself. Right now, we need to worry about the plan," Tommy said, walking into the room.

Reluctantly, Taylor put her growl phone back in her pocket. "This plan better work," she groaned.

"It will," he turned to Ethan. "Okay, you're up!"

Ethan nodded, then reached for her morpher. "This is Ethan, come in," he said, then paused, waiting for a response.

"_Ethan, this is Eric, are you okay?"_

"Eric?" Eric inquired.

Kelsey leaned over. "Eric McKnight, he's the green Lightspeed ranger now, she told him.

"There's _another_ Eric?" he groaned.

"Shhhhh."

"I'm fine, and I have good news. Kelsey and I were able to infiltrate the Resistance and capture them. Can you track my morpher to this location?" he asked.

"_I can lock onto you and be there in ten minutes. Will you be okay until then?"_

"Yes, everything is fine. The Resistance was no match for us."

"_Excellent, Zak'eth will be pleased. Eric out."_

"Okay, they're on their way," Ethan said.

"What the hell… another Eric?" he snapped.

"Eric is a pretty common name," Tommy brought up.

"And _Tommy_ isn't?"

"Guys, they'll be here in a minute, we have to be ready," Ethan brought up.

"Listen kid, you've got a red morpher on but don't think for a second that you're the leader around here. I'm…" he was cut short as Taylor grabbed him, putting her hand over his mouth.

"Ethan is right. We have to find something to tie ourselves up with before they get here. Lets get to work," she said.

**

* * *

**

Mariner Bay, California

* * *

"My friends, I want you to know that the sacrifice you make today is for the greater good. Not just for your world, but for all worlds. After Unification is complete, we will journey to other worlds, allowing them to experience the same peace and tranquility that you have now. What you do here is a service not just for all human kind, but for the entire universe. Countless billions are in dept to you, and on behalf of all those you will save, I thank you," Zak'eth said.

The group was enthralled by what he said, all of them willing to do whatever it took to ensure peace for the universe. One man out of the group stepped forward, dropping to his knees in front of Zak'eth.

"I am ready to do what you ask," he said.

"Oh no my friend, do not bow to me. I am _your_ humble servant, here to ensure peace for your race. Thank you for your sacrifice, it will not be in vain," he said, placing his hands on either side of the man's head. His hands began to glow, the man started to shake. As he shook, his complexion changed, getting paler and paler by the moment. Soon, the man was completely lifeless and devoid of any color at all, collapsing to the floor.

"Now, who's next?" Zak'eth asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_**in·cur·sion ** (n-kûrzhn, -shn)- An aggressive entrance into foreign territory; a raid or invasion. The act of entering another's territory or domain (often in large numbers)_

_**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Wild Force, Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja Storm and all other related logos are property of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I do not intend to make a profit from this, but if I do make a few bucks, I'll be sure to share it with the nice people at Disney!_

_**A/N: **This takes place immediately following **Invasion**._

_Take a few moments to review, its always appreciated._

* * *

**Mariner Bay, California

* * *

**

"I failed Captain. I let them escape, and they captured two of our men," Eric said, standing at attention.

Captain Mitchell paced back and forth in the Aqua Base command center with his arms behind his back, taking a few moments to process all the information. "At ease," he told him. Eric relaxed a little, and the Captain approached him. "You're being hard on yourself. There was no way you could have anticipated what was going to happen. What's important now is finding our missing men and stopping the resistance. Nothing can stand in the way of unification," he explained.

"Sir, request permission to lead a mission to find them. I'll take Conner and Tori with me and…"

Before the Captain could respond, there was an incoming message on his morpher. _"This is Ethan, come in."_

Eric reached for his morpher. "Ethan. This is Eric, are you okay?"

"_I'm fine, and I have good news. Kelsey and I were able to infiltrate the Resistance and capture them. Can you track my morpher to this location?"_

Eric turned his attention to the Captain, who in turn walked over to the main control panel. "Activating homing device now," he announced.

"I can lock onto you and be there in ten minutes. Will you be okay until then?"

"_Yes, everything is fine. The Resistance was no match for us."_

"Excellent, Zak'eth will be pleased. Eric out," he said. "Sir, upload the coordinates to my morpher, I'm going to take the rescue vehicle and…" he was cut short.

"Take Tori and your brother with you. The last thing we need to do is under estimate the Resistance. Good luck, and may the power protect you," Captain Mitchell told him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he reached for his morpher. "Conner, Tori, this is Eric. Meet me at the loading bay in five minutes," he said, then walked out the room.

* * *

Cam had been listening to the entire communication with a device he'd rigged. He was in his quarters, simply listening, unsure of what his next move should be. He wanted to intercept Tori and the others, try to stop them. If the Resistance truly had been captured, they were going to need all the help they could get. He was tempted to send out a transmission of his own, to warn them that Eric was coming along with the other rangers, but it was concerned that doing so would give away his own position. _'If I'm listening, there's no telling who else is listening,'_ he thought. 

He'd also intercepted the transmission Alyssa tried to send out, but no one responded. He wanted to send her a message, give her instructions, let her know she wasn't alone, but doing that would be any worse. If Zak'eth knew his mind control wasn't affecting him, he would no doubt take the Titanium morpher from him. It would also make him aware of the fact that morphers blocked the effects, putting the others at risk.

The best course of action was to wait, to see how things played out. He quickly tucked his little gizmo away to ensure no one found it, but as he did, his entire arm began to shake. Cam glanced at his arm, noticing that his skin was turning a titanium color. The energy signature in his morpher was getting worse. Now, not only was it just a tingling sensation, there were headaches, some dizziness, and his skin was beginning to change color. He wanted to run tests, to see why it was happening and find a way to stop it, but it would require him to remove the morpher. _'Again, I should wait,'_ he thought.

Cam left his quarters, making his way down the hall and towards Zak'eth's personal quarters. The best way to determine exactly what he knew would be to simply ask him. Zak'eth had come to trust him a great deal, and that trust had worked to Cam's advantage. He stopped in front of the entrance to Zak'eth's quarters, placing his hand on the panel and opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, Cam caught a glimpse of lifeless bodies scattered around the room, all of them pale and colorless. Zak'eth stood in the middle of the room, holding onto someone. His hands were glowing, and when the glowing stopped, the man he was holding collapsed to the floor.

"What the…"

Zak'eth turned around. "Cameron. Please, come in," he said in a cheerful tone.

"What are you doing to these people?"

"I am absorbing their life energy, using it to sustain my own life force," he said.

"Is this your _other purpose_? You suck the life out of innocent people to save your own?" he snapped.

"It is for the greater good Cam," he walked over to him. "Since my arrival, how many lives have we saved? Millions? Hundreds of millions? Your planet is finally at peace. No war, no crime, no hunger, no pain. Earth will finally be what it could be, moving towards its own natural evolution. Yes, I absorb the life force of a few people, but only a few dozen to sustain myself. Weigh that against the number of lives I've saved, the lives _we_ saved. It's a small price to pay for tranquility on your world," he explained.

Cam shook his head. "No, saving lives doesn't justify you taking others. We've helped people here, but the price is too high," he said.

"You are truly the most enlightened of your race Cameron, I was sure you of all people would understand this. The needs of the individual outweighed by the needs of the whole. They're sacrifice will save millions of lives. These people are heroes Cameron, not victims," he said.

"I doubt they want shiny gold medals for their efforts. This is wrong, and you must be stopped," Cam said firmly.

Zak'eth approached him slowly, and his eyes flashed slightly. "Are you sure about that Cameron?" he asked.

Cam knew it was Zak'eth's attempt to reestablish control of his mind, and if he didn't go along with it, it would blow not only his cover, but also any chance the other rangers had would be gone as well. Though he despised what Zak'eth was doing, it was in everyone's best interest to go along with it… for now.

"Of course, I understand now. I apologize for questioning your methods," he said calmly.

"I understand Cameron. I imagine all of this must have been disconcerting for you. Now, get some rest. After your attack, I am not convinced you are ready to engage the enemy," he said.

"I'm fine. I'll be able to…"

"I must insist. Allow Conner, Tori and Eric to handle the Resistance. Captain Mitchell reports that the remaining Resistance members have been captured and our own their way here now. Once they are in the containment area, I will personally see to it that the Resistance is stopped once and for all," he said.

Cam nodded. "As you wish," he said, walking away.

* * *

"We're just about ready here," Ethan said, tying the last of the knots. 

"Damn it, did you have to tie them so tight?" Eric snapped.

"This has to look realistic. The last thing we need is them figuring our what we're up to," he said.

Eric and Taylor were standing back to back, both of them with their wrists bound behind their back, then tied again to one another to prevent them from escaping. Wes and Tommy were tied together in a similar fashion, leaving Jason by himself.

Kelsey inspected the knots, ensuring everything was in order. "If this works, you guys won't be tied up for very long," she assured them.

'_Ethan, this is Eric. Come in.'_ a voice said

"Alright guys, showtime," Ethan reached for his morpher. "What's your location Eric?" he asked.

"_I'm at your coordinates now. Do you need assistance with the prisoners?"_

"No, Kelsey and I are on our way out. Have the vehicle ready."

"_Ready when you are. Eric out."_

"That Eric guy pisses me off," Eric commented.

"I'll tell you what; we live through this, we'll call him McKnight and you Myers just for you, okay?" Ethan mentioned.

"Alright guys, lets do this."

Kelsey and Ethan led the others out the basement, up the steps and out the front door where a truck was waiting. The doors on the back of the truck opened as Tori and Conner climbed out.

"Great work you two. The Resistance will finally be crushed and the entire world can be at peace," Conner said.

"In the truck traitors!" Kelsey snapped, forcing Eric and Taylor into the back of the truck. Next, Jason was shoved into the back of the truck. Ethan tried to push Tommy and Wes into the truck, but Wes broke free, rushing at Ethan and taking him down. Conner and Tori grabbed Wes, but Tommy grabbed Ethan, knocking him into Tori. Ethan and Tori got back their feet, getting into a stand off with Tommy.

"I don't want to have to take you down, but I will," Tommy warned them.

Eric got out of the truck, standing alongside Tori and the others.

"I count five against one. I don't like your odds," he said.

"Okay guys, let morph and take this guy down," Ethan instructed.

Conner paused. "Morph? For one guy?"

"Don't under estimate him, he gave me and Kelsey a run for our money. Now, lets ranger up and get'em," he repeated.

"Right, let's do it," Kelsey said, supporting him.

The others quickly followed suit.

"_LIGHTSPEED, RESCUE!"_

At that moment, all five of them morphed, but Conner, Tori and Eric collapsed to the ground.

"I was beginning to think that wasn't going to work," Tommy said, sighing with relief.

"Lets get'em in the back of the truck. With any luck they'll wake up before we get there," Wes said.

* * *

Cam walked into the Command Center where Captain Mitchell and Admiral McKnight were standing in front of a monitor, simply watching. The sound of the door opening was enough to get the Captain's attention. 

"Ah, Cam, I'm glad you're here. I wanted you to be here for this," he said.

"Be here for what?"

"Kelsey and Ethan were able to capture the last of the Resistance. They're on their way here now with the prisoners," he said.

"That _is_ good news," he mumbled insincerely.

"With the Resistance gone, nothing will stand in the way of complete Unification. Now, the entire world will finally be at peace," the Admiral commented.

Cam walked over to the monitors to get a good look for himself, but as soon as he took a step, he collapsed to the floor, holding his arm in pain. The Captain and Admiral rushed over him.

"Cam? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Its… the morpher…" he sighed.

The Captain hurried over to the control panel. "Hayley, this is Captain Mitchell, I need you in the Command Center immediately!" he said.

"_On my way," _a voice responded.

"What's wrong with the morpher? Why is it doing this to you?" the Admiral asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Hayley is on her way, she'll be able to tell us what's wrong."

"No, that's not necessary," he stood up, dusting himself off. "I'm fine, its just…" before he could finish his sentence, he fell to the floor again.

The Captain and Admiral picked him up, laying Cam down on the table in the middle of the room. Cam's skin tone was slowly changing to more of a metallic color, and he was in a cold sweat.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Just then, the doors to the Command Center opened as Hayley and Mrs. Rawlings rushed in.

"What is it Captain? What's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"Its Cam. The morpher is doing something to him."

She rushed over to him, examining the morpher closely. "I thought we'd compensated for the energy overload, but it looks like he has been in direct contact with the power source for days now," she said.

"What does that mean?"

"Think of the morpher like an electrical wire. When you come in direct contact with an exposed wire, it shocks you. But, if the power can be harnessed properly, it can be used safely. The energy from the Titanium morpher has been leaking into his system, and its killing him," Mrs. Rawlings explained.

"Take it off him now!"

"Its not that easy. His body has adsorbed the energy; just taking it off won't solve the problem. We need to get him down to the lab immediately, run some tests. If there's something we can do for him, we will," she said.

"I'll help you get him down to the lab," the Captain picked Cam up, putting him over his shoulder. "Sir, I'll report back as soon as I know something," he said, then followed Hayley and Mrs. Rawlings out the room.

* * *

Alyssa ducked down behind a group of containers as a truck approached. There was no way to tell who was in the truck, but chances were it was someone who was under alien control. For hours, she'd been looking for a way back into the Aqua Base, convinced that if she got in, she'd be able to find whatever was controlling everyone and shut it down. She was well aware it was a suicide mission, but based on the fact that no one responded to her calls, she was sure she was the only one left. 

A loading ramp raised up out of the water, and a door opened, allowing the truck to drive in. She noticed that there were armed guards watching the door, and as soon as the truck was inside, the loading ramp lowered back into the water and the door closed. She estimated four, maybe five guards at the loading ramp. It wouldn't be a problem getting passed them, but once inside, she had no idea where to go or what she was looking for. _'Still, I have to do something. I'm the only one left,'_ she sighed inwardly.

In the distance, there was another truck approaching. She decided that she'd make her move when the truck went inside, but before she could move, someone grabbed her from behind, holding her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked.

Alyssa responded by grabbing their arm, flipping them over her shoulder. The stranger crashed into the containers, sending all of them falling down on him.

"Who are you!" she demanded to know.

A man slowly stuck his head out of the ruins, trying to shake away the disorientation. At first glance, he was rather young with a dark complexion and short hair.

"My name is TJ, I'm here to help you," he said.

"Help me? You don't even know me."

"I know you're a ranger," he held up wrist, revealing his morpher. "So am I. I intercepted your message to the others, but no one else answered you. I was going to, but I didn't know who else was listening. Instead, I just came here to see for myself," he told her.

"Are you with the Resistance?"

"You can say that. My unit went out three days ago, but never came back. I'm all that's left."

"Alyssa Enrile, white Wild Force ranger," she said, extending her hand to him.

"White, huh? I didn't know girls came in white."

"Yes, we do."

"TJ, blue space ranger. I was a red ranger too, but that's another story," he said. "So, what's your plan?"

"I'm going in there to find whatever is controlling everyone and shut it down."

"You were going by yourself?"

"I was, but not now. You're here."

"Its not exactly the best plan I've ever heard, chances are neither one of us will make it out of this in one piece," he mentioned.

"We have to do something. If we're all that's left, this could be the only chance the Earth has."

"I still don't understand why we weren't effected. Everyone I know is under alien control, but not us."

"I don't know. At first, I thought it was the morphers, but most of the rangers are under alien control. I don't have all the answers, but I know we have to get in there and put a stop to this," she said.

"I'm with you. I still don't think it's the best plan, but we're running low of choices," TJ said.

She pointed to a truck that was approaching. "When this truck is in position, the loading doors will come out the water and let them in. When it does, we'll make our move," she said.

TJ nodded.

* * *

"We're almost there, is everyone ready?" Jason asked. 

"I still can't believe we were under some kind of spell and there was nothing we could do about it," Conner mentioned, shaking his head in disappointment.

"We all were, but lets not worry about that now. We need to get in here, get what we came for and get out of there," Ethan said.

Tommy stood up in the truck, holding on to the side of the wall to keep his balance as they drove. "We'll break down into teams. Kelsey, you and Ethan should head to the lower levels and get your hands on the C4. Eric, you do with them."

"Which Eric?" both the Erics asked in unison.

Tommy paused. "The quantum ranger. We're not sure what they'll run into down there, and they might need the extra muscle," he said.

Eric nodded.

"Wes, you, me and Conner should make our way to the Command Center and try to shut the base down. If no one else can get in or out, we won't have to worry about them calling in reinforcements," Tommy said.

"But won't that trap us inside?" Conner asked.

"Yes, but we won't put it on lockdown until after the others are out with the explosives. That way they won't be interrupted. Tori and Eric, I want you to go with Jason and try to find Hayley and Cam. When you find them, bring them back to the truck, tie them up and gag them if you have to, but I'm not leaving here without them," he said.

"Good plan, but someone has to wait here with the truck," Wes said.

"I'll do that," Taylor mentioned. "Just don't be long."

The truck stopped at the loading entrance, and Tori realized that the guards by the entrance were unconscious. "Um, guys, something is going on," she said.

Before they could do anything, the white ranger jumped onto the hood of the truck, aiming a disrupter at Tori. "Come out with your hands up. We don't want to hurt you if we don't have to," she said.

Taylor stared out the window, getting a good look for herself.

"Alyssa?" she climbed into the front of the truck, sticking her head out the window. "Alyssa, is that you?"

"Taylor?"

"Oh my God, you made it."

"POWER DOWN!" there was a flash of light, and Alyssa, who had a smile on her face, replaced the white ranger. "I tried to contact you, but…"

"I know, but I couldn't give away my position. Get in, we could use your help."

"Can we trust her?" Eric asked.

"She was morphed, that means she can't be under alien control. She's safe," Jason said.

"You guys got room for one more?" TJ asked as he stuck his head in the window.

"TJ?" Tommy inquired.

"Good to see you too."

"Come on, let's get it done!" Conner said.

They opened the doors in the back of the truck, allowing Alyssa and TJ in, then closed them and headed into the loading area. The doors closed behind them, and the entire loading area began to lower underwater.

"It's a good think you two are here. TJ, you and Alyssa stay with Taylor. There's no telling what kind of reaction we're going to get, so be ready for anything. Everyone, its show time," Ethan said.

* * *

Ryan and Admiral McKnight stood in the loading area, waiting for the truck to arrive. In the distance, they could see the headlights of the truck approaching them. 

"This is truly a moment for all mankind. Finally, the last of the Resistance have been captured, and the world can be at peace," he said.

"Yes sir," he paused. "Sir, it doesn't look like the truck is slowing down."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course its…" he noticed that the lights were getting closer, but there were no signs of it slowing down. "Move!"

The two of them jumped out of the way as the truck and racing into the loading bay, crashing into another one of the rescue vehicles. The back of the truck opened up, and they all jumped out in full force.

"Alright everyone, lets do it!" Tommy said.

"_IT MORPHIN' TIME!"_

"_ZEO RANGER 5, RED!"_

"_LETS ROCKET!"_

"_LIGHTSPEED, RESCUE!"_

"_TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"_

"_QUANTUM POWER!"_

"_WILD ACCESS!"_

In a brilliant flash of light, all of them transformed into rangers, running off into different directions. Alyssa, Taylor and TJ remained behind, staying with the truck. Ryan and Admiral McKnight regained their composure, standing in front of the entranceway.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here, but there's no way you can…" he was interrupted as TJ hit a roundhouse kick, knocking out the admiral.

Taylor swung at Ryan, but he blocked, side stepped her and kicked her in the back. She stumbled forward, but Alyssa reached for her disrupter, aiming and firing at Ryan. Ryan ducked it and went for a sweep. Alyssa did a back flip, landing on the hood of one of the rescue vehicles. Before she could move, Ryan grabbed her ankles and pulled her forward, sending her crashing down on top of the vehicle.

Ryan went to finish her off, but TJ attacked him with a sabat kick to the side of the head. Ryan staggered backwards, and Taylor finished him off with a spin kick to the chest. It was enough to send him crashing into one of the vehicles, shattering the windshield.

"Wow, that guy was tough," TJ admitted.

"I hope the others are having an easier time," Alyssa sighed.

* * *

The elevator door opened, and as soon as they did, a guard rushed at them. Eric called for the Quantum Defender, aiming and firing, hitting the guard in the knee. It was enough to send him falling to the floor screaming in pain. 

"What that necessary?" Ethan asked.

"He'll live. Now lets just get what we came for," he said.

The two of them followed Kelsey down the hall, stopping at the second to last door. Kelsey input a code into the panel on the wall, and the door opened. Eric rushed in first, Quantum Defender in hand.

"Clear!"

Ethan and Kelsey went in next, going to the far end of the room.

"Here," she said, pointing at a panel on the wall. "Mrs. Rawlings keeps the C4 here, but its voice coded and you need her finger print to open it," she said.

"Finger print? Voice coded? You didn't tell me all that."

"You didn't ask."

"Can you do it or not?" Eric asked.

Ethan looked around the room, finding a control panel. "I can do it, it'll just take time," he said.

"You've got five minutes."

* * *

Hayley and Mrs. Rawlings stood over Cam, who was lying on an examining table in the lab. His skin was almost completely silver, and he was beginning to shake. His hair was sticking to his face, and his eyes were glazed over. 

"His body was never meant to absorb so much energy. Its rejecting the power, and if we don't stop it, it will kill him," Hayley said.

Mrs. Rawlings tried to remove the morpher from his wrist, only to realize it was stuck. "Its fused to his wrist, I can't get it off," she said. Before she could let go, a surge of energy rushed through her body, causing her to fall over.

"Angela," Hayley hurried over to her, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I…" she tried to shake the feeling of confusion. "Everything is so…" she looked around. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You grabbed Cam, and…" she paused. "The energy coming from his morpher did something to you."

"The last thing I remember, I… I don't know."

"I need you to focus. If we don't, Cam could die."

She stood up, walking over to him. "The Titanium morpher, why is he wearing it? Its unstable."

"We have to get it off him, but I'm afraid it's too late. I'm not sure what else to do. This is your technology, you know more about it than I do. What can do we?" Hayley asked.

Before she could answer, the doors opened as Tori, Eric and Jason rushed into the room, each of them with disrupters in hand.

"Stay where you are Hayley. We don't want to hurt you," Jason said.

"Hurt me? You're here trying to put an end to Unification, and you want to talk to me about hurting people? Zak'eth is trying to help people, and…" she was interrupted as Cam reached up, grabbing her wrist. A surge of energy went through her body, sending her to the floor. "What the hell is going on?" Hayley asked, looking around the room.

* * *

Wes, Conner and Tommy headed down the hall, stopping at the Command Center. The doors opened, and as soon as they did, a disrupter blast fired, stopping them front entering. 

"That's a far as you go!" one of the guards called out.

"I'll handle this," Conner rushed in, hitting the guard over the side of the head with a chop, spun around and connected with a kick to the back of the head. The guard went down hard. "Come on it guys."

Wes and Tommy rushed in, and Wes headed over to the control panel. "This stuff isn't too dissimilar to the what we use at Bio-Lab, but I'm going to need a few minutes to figure out how the systems are integrated and find the lockdown procedures," he said.

"Do what you can. Conner and I will buy you some time," Tommy said.

"We're running out of time kid, you need to get this working," Eric said, staring over Ethan's shoulder.

"I'm doing the best I can. This is a complex series of algorithms, I need time to decode them, reorganize them and open the hatch. It would go a lot quicker if you weren't breathing down my neck the whole time."

"Just get it done."

"Both of you stop it," Kelsey said.

The doors to the room opened as Mrs. Rawlings and Jason rushed in. She immediately walked over to the panel, putting hand her on a small square near the opening. "Recognize Rawlings-Fairweather, Angela," she said.

'_Identity confirmed,'_ a voice announced, and the door opened.

"That could work too," Ethan said.

"We figured you guys might need a little help," Jason said.

"But how…"

"We'll explain later. Tori and Eric already have Cam and Hayley and are taking them to the truck, we need to get what we came for and get there too," he said.

"Sounds like a plan."

Mrs. Rawlings loaded up as much as she could, putting the C4 into bags and giving everyone one. "Be careful with these. If you bump into something too hard, or if the bags themselves are hit with a disrupter, they'll go off and take half the Aqua Base with it," she said.

"We get it, be careful. Now lets go," Eric said.

* * *

Tori and Eric helped Hayley and Cam back to the truck, putting Cam safely inside. 

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Something's wrong with Cam, something about the Titanium morpher, its bonding with his DNA. If we don't get it off him, there's no telling what might happen," Hayley explained.

"I thought you were…"

"I think the energy signature from Cam's morpher was shielding him from alien influence. When I came in contact with it, it broke me free as well. Where are the others?" she asked.

"Tommy, Wes and Conner are getting ready to lock the base down. Ethan and the others are getting C4 from the lower levels," Alyssa said.

"C4? For what?"

"We have a plan," she said.

* * *

"Okay, I got it working, but there's some bad news," Wes said. 

"What is it?"

"I got into the lockdown systems and I can initiate a lockdown, but I can't put it on an auto timer."

"Meaning?"

"It means someone will have to stay here and initiate it after the rest of us are gone," Conner told him.

"I'll do it. The two of you just get back to the truck. Contact me when you're clear of the base and I'll lock it down," Tommy said.

"Are you sure? If you do this, you'll be trapped in here. There's no telling when we'll be able to…"

"I know the risks, just go," he said.

Wes nodded, and the two of them headed out the room.

* * *

Zak'eth stood on the bridge of the ship, looking down at one of the monitors. 

"Guards!" he called out. Within moments, four guards rushed over to him. "There is something going on in the Aqua Base, I can sense it. Get down there and find out what it is," he ordered.

"At once Zak'eth!" one of the guards said as they hurried off the bridge.

* * *

"Okay, that's everyone. Lets get out of here," Wes said as he and Conner climbed into the back of the truck, closing the doors. 

Taylor jumped into the driver's seat, restarting the truck. "Wait a second, where is Tommy?" Jason asked.

"He's not coming. He has to stay to begin the lockdown sequence."

"But he'll be…"

"I know, we told him," Conner sighed.

Taylor turned the truck around, racing towards the exit of the loading ramp.

Jason reached for his morpher. "We're just about out bro, get ready," he said.

"_I'll be ready," _Tommy assured him.

"The doors, they're not opening," Taylor mentioned.

"Ram'em!" Eric said. Taylor picked up speed, ramming straight into the doors. The doors flew off the hinges, and they found themselves on the beach just outside of the Aqua Base. "And you wonder why I gave you a ticket."

"Shut up."

"Tommy, we're clear. Lock it down," Jason said.

"_I'm on it. Good luck guys,"_ Tommy said.

"Zak'eth has to know what's going on by now, and he'll try to stop us no matter what it takes. Three of you should go onto the ship, plant the C4 and get out of there. Once you activate it, you'll only have 60 seconds to escape, so hurry. The best place to place the explosives are in the engine room and on the bridge. With both of them major areas disabled, it should start a chain reaction that will destroy the entire ship," Mrs. Rawlings explained.

"What about the civilians on the ship? Shouldn't we…"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Taylor mentioned, pointing to the window.

There was a swarm of guards standing in-between them and alien space ship.

"Looks like Zak'eth called out all the troops for this," Ethan said.

"Eric, take the C4 to the bridge. I'm sure it's heavily guarded, so be careful," Jason said, handing the explosives to the Quantum Ranger. "Conner, you take the rest of it to the engine room. As soon as they're in place, get out."

"Got it."

"We'll hold off the guards, you guys just go!" Tori said.

All of them climbed out of the truck at once, standing in front of the guards. They provided enough distraction for Eric and Conner to sneak around, making their way to the ship. As they approached it, the light shined down on them. They stepped inside, and when the light passed, the two of them were on the ship.

"I have to get me one of those!" Eric said.

"I'll meet you back in three minutes," Conner said.

They both nodded, and then went in separate directions.

* * *

Eric hurried down the hallway, but found himself at a dead end. There were no exits, no entrances, nothing. He turned around, looking for some kind of opening, but there was nothing. Finally, one of the walls simply disappeared, and a group of guards rushed at him. With the explosives tucked firmly under his arm, he charged at one of them with a kick, taking him down. A second guard pulled out a weapon and fired, but Eric ducked behind the first guard. Another one ran towards him, but Eric gave him a backdrop, knocking him down. The remaining guard reached for his weapon, but before he could get it out, he found himself face to face with the Quantum Defender. 

"Now what?" Eric asked, mocking him.

The guard dropped his weapon and ran down the hall. With him gone, Eric walked onto the bridge of the ship, where Zak'eth was standing there with his arms behind his back.

"Ah, Eric Myers. The Quantum Ranger, this is a pleasure," he said calmly.

Eric pointed the Quantum Defender at him. "If you knew I was coming, why didn't you bake me a cake?"

"Why does your race always resort to violence? If you were unhappy with the way I was doing things, don't you think you could have found other way to express your concerns? Instead of even trying to communicate with me, you assumed I was hostile and launched an attack. I don't understand how…"

"Done talking," Eric said, firing the defender at him.

Zak'eth simply waved his hand in front of himself, and the energy beam bounced off of him, not even leaving a mark. Eric fired again, but the same results. "Your weapons are no match for me Eric, don't you see that?"

"Maybe I just need something with a little more kick to it," he pulled the explosive out the bag, activating it.

"An explosive? Yes, that would certainly do the trick, but according to the timer, you only have 58 seconds to leave. I doubt you'll be able to escape, and I know you won't sacrifice yourself just to stop me," he said.

"You really _don't_ know humans very well, do you?"

"You won't do it, you can't," Zak'eth repeated.

"Well, we'll find out in 52 seconds, won't we?"

The two of them remained silent.

* * *

Conner found himself in the engine room, or at least what he thought was the engine room. There were long, slender tubes in the room, all of them connected to a machine, all of them with some kind of fluid running through them. 

"It's a bio-machine," he thought to himself, looking around the room.

"_Conner, this is Ethan. Come in."_

Conner reached for his morpher. "What is it?"

"_Are one of the explosives have been activated and Eric isn't responded. What's going on in there?"_

"Its not mine, I'm about to plant it now."

"_Activate it and get out of there. The other one is going to go off in less than 30 seconds."_

"Just great," he set the explosives down, activating them, then rushed out the room. He headed down the hall, but was greeted by a group of guards. He ran towards them, and then dived, sliding between the guard's legs. As they turned around, he fired his disrupter, taking out two of them. Conner got back to his feet, looking for an exit, but found himself at a dead end. "Yeah, just great."

* * *

"They're not going to make it," Hayley said, sitting in back of the truck looking at the timers. The first one was mere seconds from going off, and the other was only 20 seconds away from exploding. 

"They'll be here," Mrs. Rawlings assured her.

Just then, there was an explosion on the ship. The front of the ship was on fire, and as the smoke cleared, there was a huge hole. Fire shot out of the whole as the ship itself, which was hovering over the beach, began to fall. Moments later, there was another explosion, and another, and another. Soon, the entire ship was on fire, and falling towards them fast.

"Oh no," she sighed, hopping into the driver's seat and backing up the truck as far as she could.

The ship crashed to the ground, setting off yet another explosion. There was dust, dirt, sand and smoke everywhere, making it difficult for them to see anything.

"Oh my God, all of them?" Hayley sighed with a tear in her eye.

Then, through the smoke, figures began to appear.

"There they are, its them!" Mrs. Rawlings said eagerly.

As they got closer, Hayley was able to tell they'd demorphed, and most of them looked injured.

It was Jason who opened the doors to the back of the truck, sitting on the edge. Soon, Ethan, Tori and Eric joined him. Wes wasn't too far behind, and next was TJ, who was carrying Alyssa. The others moved aside as TJ set her gently into the back of the truck.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, it looked pretty bad. She powered down, and something came out of the smoke and hit her over the head. We need to get her to the hospital," he sighed.

"I'll… be… fine," Alyssa sighed, giving them the thumbs up.

"What about him?" Jason asked, glancing over at Cam, who had completely morphed.

"The energy has bonded with his DNA, there's nothing we can do for him now," Mrs. Rawlings said.

"So he's just going to always be morphed?"

"I've seen it happen," Hayley said. "Has anyone heard from Tommy, Eric or Conner?" she asked.

They all looked at one another, then back at Hayley.

"No. I don't think they made it," Wes sighed.

"Oh no," Tori sighed.

"No one could have survived that explosion," Jason mentioned.

"We did it guys, we stopped Zak'eth and we saved the world, and ended world peace," Wes said.

At that moment, they all took a second to realize exactly what had happened.

"Um, yay us?" Kelsey mumbled.

* * *

**End?**


End file.
